


Endings and Beginnings

by Meatball42



Series: Rare Pairs [144]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Christmas Tree, Cultural Differences, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22119121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/pseuds/Meatball42
Summary: It turns out, no matter when you celebrate it, Christmas comes right on time.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov
Series: Rare Pairs [144]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/365729
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 4





	Endings and Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SatiricalDraperies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatiricalDraperies/gifts).



> Thanks to defenestratingreason for reading this over!

The Christmas tree is starting to look a little sad. Natasha considers its wilting branches with a glass of wine in her hand.

“It should have been down a week ago,” Wanda complains, not particularly seriously, as she begins taking the ornaments off the brown-tinged branches.

“It’s coming down early as it is,” Natasha says lightly. “Russian Christmas goes on for thirteen days.”

Wanda narrows her eyes at Natasha, but doesn’t reply. Natasha knows her well enough to imagine the meme going through Wanda’s head. It’ll be the _‘That doesn’t sound right, but I don’t know enough about Russian holidays to dispute it’_ one.

Natasha hid an amused smile in her wine.

“You’re lucky I left it up for your New Year’s party,” Wanda goes on. “And you could help me take things down, lazy!”

Natasha settles further back into the couch instead. “I’m enjoying the view.”

Wanda turns around to face Natasha, putting her hands on her hips indignantly, and Natasha does, in fact, appreciate the view. Wanda is wearing a burgundy sweater-dress, black leggings, and the reindeer slippers Natasha got her for Christmas. She looks warm and happy, her cheeks red from the eggnog she’s got on the coffee table, for all that she claims the ‘holiday season’ is over.

Warm and happy is a good look on Wanda. It warms Natasha inside to see it.

Maybe she’s had too much wine, and her emotions are showing on her face. Or maybe Wanda’s gotten to know her well enough to read her thoughts as well. Whatever the reason, Wanda comes over to kneel in front of the couch. She leans over Natasha, settling one arm around her midsection and cuddling in close, her red-painted lips stretching in a soft smile.

“I don’t think I said it, but thank you for spending Christmas with me. I know you turned down a mission.”

“Postponed,” Natasha admitted. She reaches up to stroke through Wanda’s hair with a hand that wobbles a little in the air. “I’m glad I did. I… really liked spending this time with you.”

Wanda sits up and brushes her lips against Natasha’s. It’s a perfect quiet moment, just the two of them in Wanda’s apartment, Christmas music barely audible from the kitchen.

“Maybe next year, you could stay over the whole time,” Wanda says quietly, not quite meeting Natasha’s eyes. “Not have to go back to your place at all.”

Natasha doesn’t know how to reply to that in words. Instead, she cups Wanda’s cheek in her hand and brings their lips together again.

And maybe they really have gotten to know each other that well, because the kiss feels like a promise.


End file.
